A Feverish Capacity for Both
by WitchWarren
Summary: My take on Season Four and THE FIXING OF IT. (WIP - you were warned)
1. Prologue

WitW: Please read in 3/4 view

* * *

He makes it out of the restaurant in time to see the cloud of purple smoke just around the corner and from there he runs home. The house is lit up and the key is still under the mat. Running his way from the diner to here seemed to take forever and his breath, gasping out of him, quietens almost immediately as he ascends the stairs. Slowly. Quietly.

This is a moment of silence and fragility. In this house that was once a monument of power.

Even Henry knows not to break it.

He finds her on the far side of the bed, curled up with her back to the door. "Do you want to talk about it yet?"

"No." It's the barest sound to match his whisper, filled with tears and pain and all the things his Mom was never – _should never be_ – reduced to.

"Do you feel like being alone?"

"No."

Henry gets on the bed, not even bothering to remove his boots, just staring at the ceiling feeling useless. They stay like that. Silent all throughout the night. He hopes he can be enough to comfort her. That he's doing it right. On this night when everyone seems to be getting their happy ending and his mom is being left out in the cold he wants that more than anything.

* * *

**Points for reviewers/people who get the reference**


	2. Father? Really?

WitW: Please read in 3/4 view

* * *

Henry had dragged her to the Golds' wedding reception at Town Hall. Now that the final threat to their safety had gone Storybrooke seemed eager to rejoice in things. Even the happiness of one a lot of them would've been happier seeing dead, once upon a time…

How ironic.

She took a place on the side where she would've once commanded the room. In another, more recent time she would've been welcomed into a particular group. Tonight was a night of contrasts it seemed.

The groom himself found and stood with her surveying the room – two of the most powerful practitioners of magic in the Enchanted Forest reduced to wallflowers. "Vengeance is a dish best served cold dearie. But then, you knew that already." The murmur broke through the reverie that had momentarily fallen over her, dislodging her gaze from Robin.

"I'm not looking for vengeance."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten; you're being the _hero_ now aren't you. Reformation is a cold and lonely path m'dear. At least you've got your boy. And this late frost will surely add a little bit of misery to those who've crossed you," The older man regarded the thief and his loving family, musing. "It almost makes you want to rip out your own heart and crush it…"

"I wouldn't do that to Henry."

"Of course not. You're not dying at anyone's hands but my own."

Something struck Regina.

"Are you…trying to be comforting…?" Her incredulous look was met with a patently disinterested one, his first since the start of their conversation.

"I still have _some_ paternal instincts in me."

A laugh – loud, bright and truly amused – startled its way out of her, prompting a raised eyebrow out of the Dark One (as well as one particular stare out of the many gawkers trembling at the fraternisation of two of the most powerful dark enchanters). "Really Rumple, you're the _last_ person I'd look to for a father. But thank you." Regina had a smile on her face, dim but genuine, and she couldn't help but be grateful despite the grief.

"Thought you'd appreciate commiseration from the same well of darkness you used to live in dearie, nothing more."

"Hold the 'used to' Rumple, we're not out of the woods yet." She murmured, pointedly not gazing in a certain direction, instead flicking a glance towards the newly resurrected wife and mother. "Hmph; look at all this. They all have their happy endings, even you." Regina nodded towards Belle, slowly making her way towards them.

"I doubt being indirectly responsible for the death of my son – as well as unable to stop it – is much of a happy ending now.

"True. …Do you ever think there's something wrong with us? It feels like it's our destiny to keeping missing or losing all our chances."

Rumpelstiltskin false-conceded with a nod before snapping his fingers as if an idea had just come to him, "But what was it you said to your sister…? '_I make my own destiny_'? Pretty words for a liar."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Regina kept her voice pitched low with mocking sarcasm even in her ire, "Ripping her heart out?"

"Why nothing of the sort. Simply that _you_," he pointed, "seized freedom from your mother, power from your husband and happiness from a curse that was supposed to leave you with a void in your heart. _You_ enacted True Love's kiss without a heart and _you_ were the one who said those words. So surely _you_, in your everlasting resourcefulness and newfound determination to stay on the straight and narrow, should _make your destiny_. So you can either be a home-wrecker," He gave one of those little flourishes of his, half-turning to display her metaphorical wealth of options. "Or you can be the Queen. No Evil moniker this time." Rumple turned back. "You've tried to change. And used other people as an excuse. Now's the time to decide _what you want_ and _'how far it is you're willing to go'_. So please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it."

Seemingly satisfied he gave one final sneer before finishing his speech just in time to whisk Belle to the dance floor, leaving Regina to reeling in her flashbacks and her sparked thoughts. Looking through the almost courtly dances with unseeing disbelief until one red corner of her lips tilted upwards.

"…_That's_ my malevolent imp."

* * *

WitW: Hardly comforting Rumple is hard to write. Or hard to start to write. Let me know what you think; did I miss something? Was it OOC? Something...

This IS a WIP people. I have snippets down but this is exam time for me (DAMN YOU MUSE) so I won't be a diligent as I was planning to be.

I should also let you know that I have NOOOO idea what this is going to be in terms of shippability. I ship Regina (CAN you just ship a person?) and I had something else planned for this title but the finale killed my emotions and I want to PUNISH someone. So there may be a lot of WHUMP on Robin. I may go clockwork orange on his ass. I haven't decided. So...tentative OQ outcome?


	3. A Mother too

WitW: 3/4 view, 1/2 view if you want my original structuring/this chapter to seem longer.

* * *

Rumple's words struck a chord in her. Like it or not she _has_ made her own destiny, and it was as more than Robin Hood's lover. She's allowed herself this; these days of weakness with Henry, of the Charmings' pity. But she is the Mayor in this town and The Queen in the Enchanted Forest. It's Monday and the first thing she does is put on a power suit, silky and striking. She has a lot amends to make and she's not going to do it by remaining distant.

Snow seems surprised to see her, even more surprised by her packages.

"I'm not going to adopt again, at least not for the near future, and since Henry's baby items were just gathering dust I thought you could use some of them. The toys and some of the books at least; it pays to start their mental and linguistic development from an early age. I also have a few functional items for feeding and whatnot. Think of it as a …'family heirloom', you lot like that stuff right?"

"Regina this is…really you didn't have to-"

"Oh save it, you were too focused on Zelena and being able to birth the damn thing safely to worry too much about the aftermath so…here." Regina floundered a little in the gesture of reluctant kindness, caught between their relationship previously (which would be so easy to fall into at the first sign of pity) and their newfound confidence now. "I'm a mother and I have some experience with everything, especially raising a boy," She cast a fondly exasperated glance at Henry who was trying to set his box down carefully, "that liked to wail his lungs out, among other things. Let me know if…if there's anything you need help with."

Snow looked at her carefully for a moment, face blank. Regina steeled herself but instead of what she was expecting her step-daughter flashed her a warm beaming smile. "I'll hold you to that you know; I fully expect you to live up to your duties as Godmother."

She gaped for a second before recovering, "If this is a gesture of pity-,"

"_No!_ No…Regina, it's nothing like that. We were going to ask you at the coronation but… Well David and I decided that you'd done so much for us, especially this past year, for us and for our child. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your magic and Neal," She nodded down to the infant in her arms, "Wouldn't be where he is right now if it wasn't for you. We decided to make you godmother, yes; partially because you're the only one with experience," Snow acknowledged. "But also because none of us would be where we are now if you hadn't saved us; if you hadn't reached inside yourself and changed, not just for Henry but for yourself," Neal was placed in Regina's arms. "A person with both the most resilient heart and the greatest capacity for change would make an excellent godmother for my son. That is… _if _you'll do me the honours."

Regina looked from Snow's smiling face to Henry's beaming one and then back down to the child. Blue eyes opened to catch hers and she was lost. "Thank you…"

* * *

WitW: This was always gonna be a thing for me so I'm basically incorporating (nearly) ALL of my one-shot ideas in this thing and calling it plot.

Guest1: THANK YOU for being my first reviewer but y'all might have a very different view of how I plan to punish Robin (it would help - as a writer - if I didn't miss out IMPORTANT words like 'emotional' before my whump.) If you had an account I could PM you my general ideas (spoilers) on how I'm seeing this thing go without ruining it for every body, but my basic reaction was like this.

Me: *watching season finale* They'll never love her.

Rumpelstiltskin: So sad and yet; so true. What are you gonna do now then?

Me: _Punish them._

So this is an equal opportunity smack-down.

Guest2: I said I may. Don't rule it out. It depends on who I'm mad at the most during then.

**Everyone REVIEW! It actually makes me skip school to write for you.**


	4. What's Next?

WitW: Word to the wise - NEVER start a WIP just before you have an art exhibition. I have completed, installed, evaluated and arranged my little heart out. *pant, pant*

This was originally meant to be an outline but I love the little humourous note I managed to hit with it. So I'm asking you guys; should I write these scenes out as well or should I just leave it as is? Leave a review to vote. Voting ends next Monday (14, July 2014 GMT:12.00AM)

* * *

Having left Henry with his grandmother and new uncle (despite protests; he was sticking to her like glue and she couldn't find it in her to complain) she sought out few others on her list.

She visited her vault first to gather a few items.

THE QUEEN'S TO-DO LIST

-MEET WITH GIANT (TINY? ABSURD NAME) AND GIVE BACK EXTRACTS OF BEANSTALK LEFT OVER FROM LAST CURSE. APOLOGISE FOR SELF AND MOTHER. PROMISE TO ENACT STRONGER HARDIER BARRIER WITH WEATHER CONTROL SPELLS

-MEET WITH GRUMPY TO SEE TO BEANSTALK RE: HELPERS/GUARDERS. SUGGEST MERRY MEN FOR LATTER. SWALLOW LAUGHTER AT SURPRISE ON HIS FACE AND REMIND HIM YOU'VE CHANGED

-MEET UP WITH DAVID AT THE POLICE STATION TO DISCUSS WHAT TO DO NOW ABOUT THE TOWN – REMIND HIM YOU ARE STILL MAYOR AND YOU NEED TO SEE TO IT THAT CITIZENS ARE EITHER HOUSED OR HAPPY. TALK ABOUT POSSIBILITY OF GETTING HOME USING ANTIONE. ASK HIM TO GET IN TOUCH WITH JEFFERSON FOR ALTERNATIVE METHODS RE: PORTAL JUMPING

-RELOCATE SIDNEY. APOLOGISE FOR EVENTS OF LAST CURSE. ASK FOR HELP SURVEYING WHO WOULD LIKE TO BE RELOCATED BACK TO THEIR LAND. GIVE HIM BACK JOB AT NEWSPAPER.

-AVOID TINKERBELL UNTIL YOU RUN INTO HER ON HER DETERMINED QUEST TO APOLOGISE THEN ASSURE HER IT WASN'T HER FAULT. PROMISE TO GO DRINKING WITH HER LATER. IT'S FUTILE TO INSIST IT'S NOT DROWNING YOUR SORROWS. SEGUEWAY CONVERSATION INTO ASKING FOR FAIRIES HELP ON RELOCATING THOSE WHO WISH TO GO BACK.

-ASSURE HER YOU'RE NOT USING THIS AS A ROUND-A-BOUT WAY TO AVOID THE THIEF AND MAID. REMIND HER THAT YOU HAVE HENRY AND YOU'RE NOT LEAVING OR LOSING HIM FOR ANY REASON.

-SERIOUSLY TINK, NO. A FEW DAYS OF MOPING ARE ALL YOU CAN DO WHEN YOUR CHANCE AT LOVE ISN'T DEAD BY YOUR MOTHER'S HAND

-…WAS THAT NOT MENTIONED IN OUR LAST CONVERSATION ABOUT DANIEL?

-GET BLINDSIDED BY VIEW OF EMMA THEN NOD REGALLY AT HER FROM AFAR AND CONTINUE ON YOUR WAY OF MUTUALLY AVOIDING EACH OTHER.

-COMFORT TINKERBELL BY DAYTIME DRINKING WITH HER AT THE RABBIT HOLE


	5. A Tiny Spot

Tiny was actually a relatively easy – if surprising – find. He was the supplier and part-time helper at Moe French's shop.

Flowers and beanstalks being relatively similar in some way Regina supposed; she hadn't really worked with either. Her green thumb had been applied to something a little sturdier and fruit producing. Her only real encounter was when she'd stripped his crop. Needless to say he wasn't happy to see her.

"You!" He charged

"I know; I destroyed your last crop. You have _every_ right to your own feelings towards me. And," she elaborated, lowering the hand she'd raised to calm him. "You also have a right to retribution. All I'm here to do today is say I'm sorry – and to give you this." The plant from her office materialised next to them. "It took me a while to find it. The new curse relocated a lot. Hopefully you can salvage it; I'm not sure what a year has done. You can work together with the Charmings and the dwarves like you had done previously - without interference. I can promise you that."

He regarded her with a great amount of trepidation. "I'm the last of my kind; that crop, those beans; they were the only thing left to me by_ my family_-"

"Yes well my sister killed herself rather than take the chance to redeem herself with me." She huffed humourlessly at the murdered conversation – if it could be called that – and raised her masks against the understanding and dawning pity in the giant's eyes. "I can't duplicate the magic in this bean but I can recreate the field you had; better soil, better protection spells, a miniaturised climate dome surrounding the entire crop that's at your control, and town-sanctioned donations of the necessary tools and fertiliser. All available to you even if you don't help me specifically; at least you'll be able to get those who choose to travel home. Consider it all amends for my family."

Regina turned and started walking away, calling over her shoulder "Just call my office or Charming's whenever you'd like these services rendered Mr Antoine."

* * *

WitW: Ok I think we've established that the erratic work schedule is going to keep my updates erratic. Also; might've lost momentum on this one. *wince* I do have a plan and an outline don't worry. I may have a chapter ready for you guys soon. _May._


	6. Women Smarter Than Him

WitW: Please read in 3/4 view. Also, I'm trying to write more and increase the frequency of my updates but ask me no promises and I'll tell you no lies. ...Sort of.

* * *

"Looks like a slow day." Regina couldn't suppress a smirk as David jerked upright from where he'd been sleeping strewn across his desk.

"Whaa? Regina! I was just—"

"Sleeping off Newborn-Lungs-Syndrome, I know. You need a deputy that isn't otherwise occupied. Or does the safety of this town not mean as much to the Charmings in the wake of their mutual happy endings?" She can't help but be churlish, even in the aftermath of her conversation with Snow, because she knows – she _knows_ – that Ms Swan was never naïve like her mother but that bumbling overtly forceful approach to doing 'what's right' without thought is inherited. David – whether he likes it or not – is a 'jock' and as oblivious to the wrong that could be perceived in his actions as his daughter is.

An entire family mired in the label of 'good guys' and 'heroes' when real life is never that simple. And _no one_ is ever that incorruptible.

"Regina, she saved a—"

"No. She created the _price_ of a life and almost wrecked the entire timeline in the process. But regardless—" She collected herself; she wasn't going to be at odds with them, it wasn't up for discussion. "I didn't come here to discuss that."

"Emma did what was right, just like you did with your sister. You can't—"

"Stop _seeing_ _yourself as righteous!_ The world is not that simple ok? Realise that. Even _your_ actions caused misery."

He almost rose out of the chair in indignation. "I've _never_—"

"Oh yeah? And leaving Abigail didn't cause people to starve and entire towns to die out of crippling poverty?!" David flinched back, stricken, and Regina softened her voice. "Don't excuse her actions. Everyone causes some kind of suffering no matter the reason for their choices. She doesn't need you defending her when she's barely mustered up the courage to do it herself." She paused, looking down. "You can be righteous and justified all you want Charming….but this attitude of failing to consider that you _might not be_…..it's going to have consequences. And if you're not careful it's gonna hurt someone."

David stared up at her, stunned. Perspectives he'd never thought of, or never given himself time to think of, tumbled through his mind. Deep down he'd known there was a reason why Snow had always looked up to Regina, even now. And this was why; self-awareness and an understanding of the world tempered with enough compassion to soften the blow. He'd never tell either of them but in times like these he could see where the love of his life got her unending empathy from.

Somehow he'd found himself surrounded by women smarter than him….

"Regina? I know, ok? I know that this hasn't been easy for you. I was there was there for when Whale—" he cut himself off, "and I was there for after. I know what it's like to think you're getting the happy ending and then having it ripped away from you." This time he cut her off, "You forget Snow lied to me about her feelings at the start of our relationship. It may have been temporary at the time but it sure didn't feel that way. Maybe I don't get it as well as you, but _I_ _am here_ if you…." David trailed off, suddenly panic-stricken. _How the hell could he help?_ "If you decide you want him beaten up." He finished hurriedly.

The laugh startled them both but they recovered enough to grin – wry – at each other.

"Now," Regina straightened, "about the important town business I _actually_ came here to discuss…" And it was David's turn to laugh.

"By all means…" He gestured to the chair in front of the desk and they got on with it. Regina actually raised some relevant points about Storybrooke housing and acclimatisation classes now that they had surplus population from Oz before they got onto portal creation.

"I know we cast the Dark Curse for the right reasons this time but it's not like this was decided democratically and we dragged so many more from their homes. The least we can do is reopen safe passage for those who want it. I've reenlisted the help of your giant friend but with what I've given him of the last beanstalks he's skeptical. I am too; which is why I'm looking into alternate methods. Perhaps you could appeal to a mutual friend of ours; Jefferson."

David raised her an eyebrow, "And he won't want to see you because…?"

"There's…..a lot of history there. Too much for one afternoon. Or ever. Do you still have his hat?"

"I don't know. It might still be at the apartment. Why?"

I've been running through spellbooks and I think I might know a few restoration spells that might work on it. _Possibly._ If nothing else he's an experienced portal jumper; the best in the business. He might know about other methods we could use."

Both eyebrows were at David's hairline at the compliment. "So when you say _'history'_….?

Regina snorted, giving him a look as if to say 'oh please you idiot' and he grinned back at her in a newfound sense of camaraderie. They had too much of a checkered history for old habits to die easily, but he could still irritate her. And she'd still insult him. It worked.

When it mattered they could fight side-by-side.

It wasn't until she got up to leave that it happened; she turned to pick her bag up and froze.

"Regina...?" David followed her gaze to the jail cells. Or more specifically jail _cell_. Where her sister had-

His hand was on Regina's shoulder before it occurred to him that comforting her could lead to him going the same way. Violently.

She stiffened but didn't throw his hand off. Or choke him. That was a good sign.

"…I can't believe she would kill herself." Regina broke the silence; voice a faint, emotionless tone that somehow reminded him of when she pleaded to talk to Daniel. "I can't believe she'd rather die as a villain."

"You gave her a second chance. Sometimes there's nothing you can do."

"Aren't you supposed to believe there's always _something you can do?_" Regina retorted sarcastically.

"I would but this morning I got my arrogance slapped in my face." She chuckled and David counted that as a win. "You did everything you could…"

There was quiet for a moment before she walked off.

"Then why doesn't it feel like enough?"


End file.
